Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** * * * * Mayor Wimbley * Locations: * * * ** * ** ** * * Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = At the Justice League Headquarters, Cyborg manages to get a high-score on the training regimen, before getting upstaged by Ace the Bat-Hound. They are then greeted by Superman and Batman, introducing the new science-minded superhero Atom to the Justice League. As the League gathers together, they witness a distress call from Metropolis, attacked by the Joker. The League fights the Joker as Atom figures out the way to negate Joker's venom and heal infected citizens and superheroes. As Batman keeps waiting for the Flash to finally react to the Justice League distress call, Barry Allen wakes up at his appartment and takes his sweet time helping around Central City, eating donuts in Gotham and drinking milkshakes in Star City, while also stopping Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang. He finally arrives to help the League after the Joker has successfully used his Fun Cannon and turned Batman and the whole Daily Planet building into clowns. However, as Atom activates the anti-Joker vaccine, the Justice League gets healed from contagious laughter and Joker tried to run. He's stopped by the Flash at the last second, resulting in the speedster superhero getting all the praise for saving Metropolis from the Joker. He is then taunted by a mysterious vibrating figure of a man in yellow and races, trying to catch him. Barry is unsuccesful, and trying to increase his speed leads him into a wormhole back to the beginning of the day. Barry repeats the day numerous times with negative results, until Batman figures out that his agitated response comes from experiencing a time loop and uses reverse psychology to bait the Flash into further increasing his speed to get out of the time loop. This, however, leads to worse results for the Flash. While Barry was stuck in a loop, the man in yellow would assume his identity, holographically modifying his appearance to that of the Flash, and lived as the Flash for some time, ruining his reputation among the citizens of Central City and the Justice League. When Barry used the extent of his power to catch the mysterious speedster and break the loop, he ended up a few days into the future, in a world where his connection to the Speed Force was severed, the city hated him, and the Justice League members blamed him for pranking them at least 52 times. As the result of the Reverse-Flash's actions, the Flash was fired from the League. As Barry returned home, he was confronted by the mysterious speedster, who has revealed himself to be a time traveler from the future, who has assumed the Flash's appearance using a holographic projector. The yellow-suited speedster taunted his counterpart, revealing that the Flash has become a pawn in his plans, wasting his powers in the time loop while the time traveler turned everyone against him. When the Flash questioned him on his motives, the speedster exasperatedly told him of how the Flash's perfect reputation has supposedly harmed and hindered him all his life (since, while he had similar powers and was even faster than the Flash, the world ignored him in favor of celebrating the Flash as the most popular superhero). He declared himself to be the Reverse-Flash, as he was villainous, while the Flash was heroic, and when Barry suggested that it would make him "Evil Flash" (since he wasn't super-slow or moving in reverse), the Reverse-Flash noted that now he was also fast, while the Flash was slow, robbed of his powers. With the Flash defamed, the Reverse-Flash trapped him in electric handcuffs and ran away to assume his new life as world's greatest superhero that the Flash would now never become. However, the Atom was listening to the whole conversation, secretly sent by the League to keep an eye on Barry. He managed to free the Flash from Thawne's electric cuffs, but in the process his Atom belt and the communication system was fried, keeping him in a miniaturized size. Nevertheless, Atom managed to help the Flash contact Doctor Fate, who'd help him to research the secrets of the Speed Force and restore his connection to the mysterious power. In the meantime the Reverse-Flash has started his superhero campaign, upstaging the Justice League at every corner. He saved the mayor from Poison Ivy, turning her carinovrous plants into a garden for the mayor's campaign ad, and upstaging Firestorm. When Killer Croc kidnapped Superman's pal Jimmy Olsen, the Reverse-Flash arrived and trapped the crocodile-like metahuman, leaving Superman and Plastic Man befuddled. Later he saved a ship's cargo from Deathstroke before Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg could. Traveling to Gotham City, the Reverse-Flash apprehended Oswald Cobblepot at haste, causing Batman to fly into the Penguin's rocket, accidentally activating it, after which the new-found hero quickly raced across a wall, caught the rocket and unbuilt it with his super speed, turning it into a playground. To the impressed citizens all around, the Reverse-Flash would gladly proclaim his alias and boast of his heroics and love for helping people in need. Afterwards, he'd apprehend the Trickster, Lex Luthor, and Cheetah. Proving himself as the fastest man alive, the Reverse-Flash was succesfully taking down any threat in the world before the Justice League could react, making him the most popular superhero in the world, to the point that he's managed to get more friends on "Herobook" than Superman himself. When Batman decided to lead the League on a mission to sneak upon the Reverse-Flash's appearance on a TV show and see if slips up and reveals crucial information, Eobard would crack jokes about the Justice League members together with the mayor of Metropolis, and was granted the Key to the City. When the League members have ungracefully fallen upon the stage, revealing their presence, the mayor and the Reverse-Flash rubbed their weakness in their faces, calling them the "Jobless League". To that, Batman has announced that the League would require, and returned to their base, waiting for the Reverse-Flash's next move. However, his newly-found popularity in a world without the Flash was not enough for Eobard Thawne. He desired even more speed, and for that he's awaited until Doctor Fate and Zatanna would lead the Flash to the Speed Force nexus, to take the trials necessary to restore his Speed Force connection. Knowing the mechanics of the Speed Force, but not wishing to risk his life on trials, the Reverse-Flash observed as the Flash has slowly figured out the way to solve all challenges and reached the Speed Force nexus, absorbing which would grant its user ultimate speed. Before he could do so, however, the Reverse-Flash has outran Barry, siphoning the Speed-Force nexus for himself, and comparing the taste of its power to consuming "52 milkshakes and a jar of jellybeans". He taunted the Flash again, leaving him with weakened powers alone in the Speed Force. Returning to Earth, the Reverse-Flash has appeared on the Justice League's monitors, flaunting his victories and revealing that he reprogrammed Cyborg's and Batman's security measures to hunt the League members and target their weaknesses. He then used special bricks from the Speed Force zone to encircle the League's headquarters with a gigantic statues of himself, trapping them. When Superman and Firestorm tried to break or transmute the bricks, the Speed Force energy rebukes their efforts. The Reverse-Flash then constructed more statues across the world and broadcasted himself upon the Daily Planet news channel, saying that now that he's managed to rid Earth of crime completely, all the world's citizens should thank him by reporting to the statues and working alongside his orders, building new monuments in his honor and celebrating the Reverse-Flash as the only fastest man alive. Meanwhile, Barry has also figured out the properties of Speed Force bricks and used them to build himself a vehicle that would allow dimensional travel and be able to destroy the Reverse-Flash's statues. As the Reverse-Flash delivered his speech, he was confronted by the reinforced Justice League and the "Super-Pets", who has managed to rescue League members from the Reverse-Flash's death trap. The League armed their vehicles with Speed Force bricks, delivered by the Flash from Speed Force zone. They split up to destroy the Reverse-Flash's statues, forcing him to concentrate on moving so fast he'd be at multiple location at the same time. This hubris caused the Reverse-Flash to be distracted, unable to stop the League from destroying the statues, and also unable to notice the incoming Flash, who, while the Reverse-Flash was vibrating to multiply himself, phased through him and took the Speed Force nexus point, taking it for himself. Exasperated on being outsmarted, the Reverse-Flash fumed at his rival, who has taunted him in return. While reminding Barry that without his knowledge the Flash would never even found out about the source of speedsters' powers, Eobard was still taunted by the Flash's teasing, and made the same mistake as his archnemesis, running onto the Speedway and overloading his Speed Force connection while trying to outrun the nexus-powered Flash. This has severed the Reverse-Flash's Speed Force connection, robbing him of his powers and allowing the Justice League to safely imprison him. Eobard was thrown into a shared prison cell, with his cellmated being Killer Croc, obviously angry at Thawne for thwarting him before. Depowered and broken, the Reverse-Flash trembled before the physically overpowering metahuman as the cell's doors closed before him. The Justice League celebrated their victory, and the Flash has released the power of the nexus back to the Speed Force, saying that no being should weild such power. While Batman warned the Flash of new trials coming for him, Barry tried to lighten up the atmosphere with milkshakes freshly delivered from Star City. Doctor Fate and Zatanna have observed that all ended up well for the Justice League and the universe, with "just a little magic". | Cast = * Dee Bradley Baker - Captain Boomerang, Aquaman * Troy Baker - Batman * Eric Bauza - The Atom, B'dg, Jimmy Olsen * Grey Griffin - Wonder Woman, Lois Lane * Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Penguin * Phil LaMarr - Firestorm * Vanessa Marshall - Poison Ivy * Kate Micucci - Zatanna * Nolan North - Superman, Killer Croc * Khary Payton - Cyborg * Kevin Michael Richardson - Doctor Fate, Captain Cold * Dwight Schultz - Reverse-Flash * Jason Spisak - Joker * James Arnold Taylor - The Flash * Audrey Wasilewski - Mayor Wimbly | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}